


Королева улья

by allayonel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В День труда Чед получает пищевое отравление, попробовав соседское угощение.</p><p>A translation of Only One Queen Bee by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева улья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only One Queen Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401214) by [Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick). 



> Перевод на русский фика Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee) "Only One Queen Bee"  
> Перевод сделан в подарок Yukich.

Я дерьмово выглядел. Бледный, как моль, со щетиной, которая смотрелась уже совсем не так секси, как задумывалось, я был похож на Гризли Адамса. Тяжело вздохнув, я залез в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Последние три дня меня рвало без перерыва, – то еще веселье, так что это был последний раз, когда я ел на чертовом праздничном пикнике еду, приготовленную кем-то другим. В следующий раз, когда мы с Патриком устроим вечеринку, угощение буду готовить я сам или закажу всё.

Не то чтобы мы могли себе позволить что-то заказывать, да и визит скорой собирался отъесть изрядный кусок денежных запасов, не говоря об остальных проблемах. Я глянул на бритву и пару секунд обдумывал, не провести ли ею по запястьям – вертикально, не горизонтально, конечно – но суицид это такое дело, для любителей трагедий и заламывания рук. У нас с Патриком были проблемы, но я знал, что однажды мы выберемся из этой денежной ловушки, и все будет хорошо. Я любил его. Он любил меня. Мы ненавидели этот дом. Вот и все.

Этот дом нужно было продать. Найти что-то поменьше и без жутких теней. Усыновить ребенка. Жизнь могла стать идеальной, и Патрик вспомнил бы, как застегивать ширинку и держать свой член в штанах, или я нашел бы для бритвы лучшее применение, чем мои запястья.

Пока я стоял под струями воды, смывая шампунь с волос и остатки щетины с лица, трубы издали странный звук. Я закрыл глаза, – так мне не было бы видно, если вдруг вода станет коричневой от ржавчины, – и молился, чтобы трубы продолжали работать, пока мы не избавимся от дома. Честное слово, я просто хотел помыться, пусть даже под потоком токсических отходов, но на этот раз вода осталась чистой, пока я ее не выключил. Откуда бы ни шел этот шум, его источник был явно в другой части дома, может быть, на кухне. Нужно спросить у Мойры, слышала ли она что-нибудь. Не знаю, что бы я делал без Мойры. Она как маленький островок здравомыслия в моей дерьмовой жизни.

Одевшись и кинув взгляд в зеркало, которое отразило модного очаровашку, я спустился по лестнице впервые после того, как вернулся из госпиталя. Если бы не Мойра, которая ухаживала за мной, пока Патрик был на работе, я бы умер тут с голода, хотя есть мне действительно не хотелось. Я задолжал ей прибавку к жалованию. Нужно поговорить с Патриком, чтобы ей достался хороший бонус, когда мы продадим дом. Она заслужила. Черт, она заслуживала этого куда больше, чем он. Он не сидел со мной все время, как должен был. Для человека, зарабатывающего уходом за больными и увечными, из него хреновая сиделка, когда речь заходит обо мне.

Слава богу, когда я спустился, на кухне обнаружился кофе, и он был еще горячим. Я налил себе чашку и тут услышал голоса на заднем дворе. Поддельный южный акцент Констанс было слышно издалека. Готов поклясться, что эта сука в своем доме гоняет «Унесенных Ветром» по кругу. Наверное, так она развлекает своих детишек. Я подумал, что она болтает с Мойрой, если так можно назвать их обычную манеру переругиваться. Между ними явно черная кошка пробежала. Жаль, что этого недостаточно, чтобы держать Констанс подальше от моего дома.

Она говорила с Патриком, которого в это время не должно было быть дома. Какого черта?

– У меня не работает водопровод, Пат, – мурлыкала Констанс, и я чуть не выплюнул мой кофе. – Может быть, ты зайдешь, проверишь мои трубы?

Если бы во мне осталось хоть что-нибудь, съеденное за последние шесть месяцев, и что я еще не выблевал за последние несколько дней, меня бы точно стошнило в кухонную раковину. Мало того, что это был самый неприкрытый жалкий съем, который я встречал, так ведь эта сука знает, что он гей. Я зажал кружку между ладонями и вышел во двор с ослепительной улыбкой на лице.

– Привет, малыш, – сказал я, шагнув ближе и целуя Патрика в уголок губ. Его тонкая майка пропиталась потом, и не будь здесь Констанс, я предложил бы вылизать его начисто или, черт, я мог бы сделать это в любом случае, просто чтобы пометить территорию. Но мои колени, как и прочие части тела, были не очень расположены к этому. Я дерьмово себя чувствовал, и эта соседская престарелая пума оказалась совсем некстати.

– Ты уже встал? – он почти обнял меня одной рукой, но я отшатнулся.

– Только из душа. Почему бы тебе не оставить работу во дворе для профессионалов? – я вынул грабли из его пальцев, хлопнул по заднице и слегка подтолкнул к задней двери дома. – Пойди помойся, и я покажу тебе, насколько я благодарен за все, что ты делал, пока я болел.

Констанс наблюдала за мной сквозь очки женщины-кошки. Я не мог видеть ее глаза, но заметил, что гусиные лапки морщинок проступили сильнее. Она поджала свои старые сморщенные губы, следя, как задница Патрика скрывается в доме.

– Боже, ты что, его дрессируешь? Я думала, в вашей семье только он один носит штаны.

– Мы оба носим штаны, Констанс, и часто они болтаются у нас нас в районе лодыжек, когда мы отсасываем друг другу. Я ждал несколько месяцев, когда это случится. Ждал дня, когда ты перейдешь черту, и я смогу сказать, все что о тебе думаю. Это мой муж. Это мой дом. Ты разгуливаешь тут, изображая чертову пчелиную королеву, ну так послушай, что я тебе скажу, старая облезлая кошка. В этом доме только одна королева, и это я.

– Не лезь на стену, Чед, – она отмахнулась от меня, как от комара. – Я не пытаюсь отобрать твою игрушку, если бы мне это было нужно, твой мальчик уже был бы у моей двери.

– О, ради Бога! Я знаю предпочтения Патрика, Констанс, и ты в них не вписываешься. И вряд ли вписалась бы, пролежи ты год в регенерирующем креме, пытаясь отгнать старость, – я шагнул ближе и улыбнулся так, что можно было бы растопить айсберг. – Почему бы тебе не влезть на метлу, а я уверен, что в этом столетии у тебя между ног не бывало ничего другого, и отправиться домой. Тебя ждут дети.

– Я просто пыталась подружиться с тобой и домочадцами, Чед, – огрызнулась она, кидая все еще дымящуюся сигарету в мой розовый куст. Мне захотелось заставить ее проглотить окурок. – Иначе, зачем бы я целый день проторчала на кухне, готовя пирожные для вашей вечеринки.

– Да, наверное, это из-за них последние три дня я мечтал о смерти. Бог знает, что ты в них напихала, – я подхватил ее под локоть и повел со двора. Ярость держала меня на ногах, хотя колени подкашивались. Но пусть меня проклянут, если бы я позволил ей увидеть, что меня тошнит, разве что, если бы удалось заблевать ей туфли. – Убирайся из моего двора. И держись подальше от моего мужа и моего дома.

– Если ты еще ко мне прикоснешься, я натравлю на тебя полицию, и… А ты чего уставилась? – Констанс запнулась, шагнув на тротуар, и повернулась ко мне, восстановив равновесие. Я оглянулся и увидел Мойру на пороге. Она улыбалась. В ее глазах читалось одобрение.

– Она смотрит, как я вышибаю тебя вон, Констанс, – я повернулся спиной к этой ведьме, захлопнул ворота и вернулся в дом. Мойра вошла следом.

Когда мы оказались внутри, она усадила меня и налила стакан холодной воды.  
– Вы завели себя врага, – сказала она.

– Эта ведьма была мне врагом с момента, как мы въехали, – я медленно пил воду и мягко сжимал руку Мойры. – А ты стала моим ангелом. Спасибо, дорогая. Я не знаю, что бы делал, не будь тебя рядом.

– Вам не нужно об этом беспокоиться, – ответила она, начиная чистить что-то, что уже сверкало чистотой. – Я всегда буду здесь.


End file.
